battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Anecdotes/Archive
Older, archived posts from Forum:Anecdotes Blind, deaf, or just plain stupid? This one happened just a few hours ago. I had some free time today before my collage classes so I decided to pop in Bad Company 2 and play for bit. Joined a public game and public squad on Port Valdez Conquest. My squad was made up of two Recons and a Medic. Foolishly, I decided to play Assault for a bit. I spawn in and the squad was all in a group at Alpha making way to Bravo. There was an enemy tank up ahead so we took cover behind a rock. One of the recons stood up to direct mortars at the tank. I popped up, too, to, you know, see what I could see. We both get the crap shot out of us by the heavy MG on the tank and killed almost instantly. I waited for our medic, who when I last checked was right with us, to revive us. And I wait. And then I check out the spawn cam and see our medic, sitting, I shit you not, no more than two meters to the right of our bodies. And he figured it would be a better idea to be shooting and drawing attention to himself rather than revive his fallen comrades. I quit the game right then and there, but not without calling that guy "a fucking disgrace to the medic class." Zealot Guy 22:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Lol, thats what happens when you expect too much out of people. They fail you in every possible way... Kids these days and their no knowing how to play them thar games. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 04:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) "OMG OMG A MASHINEGUN OMG OMG KILL KILL BULLETS NO RELOAD LOLOLOL, hey whats with those lightning bolts all over my map" kelleroid 19:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) lol base reap Okay, get this: I'm playing Conquest on Atacama Desert. My team, the Americans, have taken control over every point on the map. Regardless, the other team has stolen our Apache and are using it and their Havoc to try and spawn trap us. But, like I said, we have control over every base. So-- we just spawn someplace else. Meanwhile, at our main base, there are some infantrymen spawn camping. Like, seriously spawn camping. They are sitting '''next to' the spots players spawn in to kill them. So, I decided to spawn at Alpha and drive over to my main base. I went in with my friend, Aerobon, through the flank to murder some base rapers. And we did just that. These guys apparently forgot that you can't spawn-trap someone if they can spawn someplace else! We spotted the lot of those guys and lit them up like a bonfire. What morons. We won, in case it wasn't obvious enough. Zealot Guy 16:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hit da beach, and get revenge! Well, one day i was joking about on Laguna Presa Rush (hardcore btw), minding ma own business setting a trap for the opposing team. However, as the US start advancing towards the beach in their PBLs, one of my teammates is standing on my C4 trap, heled of course by a sniped engineer whose ATMs i used to add a bit of extra va-va-voom to it. So i scream (literally) over the mic "Get the fuck away from the beach" and other related curses. He doesn't move so i just go meh. As the US hit the beach, one american sniper goes up to my guy and knifes him. I slot the guy in return and return to my position. But (and im not joking here) that no1 machine gunner guy that Zealot hates appeared out of nowhere and tried to revive the guy (failing of course due to incoming fire) alongside to other medics. As the next US wave advances, i got out the C4 detonator, hot R1 and watched the lot of them (7 US +3 RU) go sky high! - 16:29, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Glorious exposition, comrade. Careless fools, all of them. Zealot Guy 19:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :hehe - 19:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Just shoot it! My squad and I are playing some Squad Deathmatch on White Pass the other day. It's a great game, so far. My squad has been dominating the rest and secured the lead. We're holding up inside the barn, shooting everything that moves outside. Suddenly, we notice the Bradley has disappeared off the map. Someone from another squad is in it, and they're right outside of our position. Aerobon, our resident recon, goes outside with his C4 to destroy the tank. Unfortunetly, after he plated the explosives, he was gunned down and killed. Pinned down by the tank, we didn't have many options. Then, Aerobon screams out "JUST SHOOT IT!! SHOOT THE C4!!" So, I did. I ran to the nearest window and saw the tank. I could see one of the C4 blocks that Aerobon stuck to it, so I took the shoot. It worked; the C4 detonated when I shot it and destroyed the tank along with the operator. Strangely enough, the kill-ticker said I destroyed the tank with an M16A2. I bet that guy was a little confused! ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 17:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Marksman tank-shot Game of conquest just started on Atacama Desert. Aerobon and I spawn Russia and scramble for our vehicles. Predictably, a few guys fight over the Havoc and some other guys grab the quads and the Cobra. The two T-90s are still sitting at the base. It's Tank Time, baby!! We grab the tanks and roll out. We capture Charlie and move forward to Bravo. We secure the left flank, and see our own Havoc go down. The enemy Apache is damaged, so Aerobon and I are shooting it with out turrets to try and bring it down. The Apache lands at the American main base, out of my line of sight. I take my main cannon, line up the vector, and just flat out guess the distance. Pow. +30 vehicle damage; +100 destroy vehicle; +50 enemy killed. I nailed the helicopter dead on as it landed for repairs. I. Jizzed. My pants. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 17:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't tank-sniping the best? I was able to do fun stuff kinda like that vs. planes in 1943. I've also done a bit of this in BC2, but not without LOS of my target. Very impressive, Zealot. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 22:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Kill streak So I was playing as usual, russian assault on Arica Harbour CQ. We were attacking C. I ran into some cover as americans fortified one of the leftmost buildings (under the wookie hill). So, that was on me to flush them out. I pick my GL and aim into the walls. I see two enemy assaults running inside the house. One of them notices me and attempts to fire at me. I kill him. While I reload I notice a guy doing the same on the second floor. Bam, another kill. Finally, some guy manages to land a few hits on me from that small window near the stairs. But, as Zealot_Guy put it "Muzzle flash = shoot me", I did just what it told. That was 3 nades per 3 kills, all out of the same window, into the same building. I think that happens pretty rarely, so I put it up here. kelleroid 11:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Haha! Awesome. Murphys Law strikes again! ••••'Zealot_Guy(talk|blog) 22:03, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I. AM. GOD!! being fucking awesome.]] So, I'm playing a game of conquest on Nelson Bay with my four clan-mates. It's TT all the way. I don't even know what to say. Just look at the image. ••••Zealot_Guy(talk|blog) 22:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hei-lige-scheis-se. Goddam, I wish I was there. What did you do to get such an awesome score? (I'm guessing what you always do? ;D ) SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 14:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Serious medicinal work. Well, the team turned into a mob and we were just storming through every objective flag. Aerobon was pretty much leading the assault as a recon, no less, with the rest of the team right behind him and me running support up the rear. WingoA5 was my support gunner, with his M249 SAW in hand. KyoFoxe rolled assault and there were explosions everywhere. ••••Zealot_Guy(talk|blog) 14:40, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Holy crap, I wish I could do the same now. kelleroid 15:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Trench Warfare Take some time reading this... Me and a mate (known as Simmy) are joking about on Isla Innocentes Rush, as the RU. The final base, and we're holding the line while my friend Harry organized a defensive line with the rest of the team (we only had six of us, in a 2-man squad (me and Simmy) and a 4-man squad). The enemy comes over with the UAV, and oddly starts pounding the shit out of the trees overlooking the final base. This is also joined by the Bradley and two surviving PBLs. We start ducking and weaving, trying to stay alive under the pressure. But when the bombardment had stopped, we noticed a huge trench-like defilade at the crest of the hill. So, in the instant before the US started their attack, Simmy places his 6 or 7 C4 sachets on the ground (as a all-kit assault member) and gets ready to place some Ammo boxes. I position myself on farthest possible point to the left, while still in the trench to provide some deadly fire support with my MG3. So we wait. And wait some more. But the US started their attack a full 5 minutes after the bombardment had ended! We caught them by surprise, Simmy's C4 exploded into action, catching several US soldiers unaware and bushwacking (immobilising) the Bradley. I begin my onslaught, firing disciplined bursts into the now grouped up US soldiers. US medics begin reviving squad members. Me and Simmy leave them alone as the sheer weight of hostile numbers threatened to overwhelm the trench. But at the key moment a US medic falls beside myself. I pick up his kit, which had an M249 with a full belt of 5.56 ready to deal pain. In a few seconds i unleashed a full 150 rounds along the front of the trench, killing 5, while sniper fire from Harry took out any of those lucky enough to get over the cliff-top. Suddenly, a respawned Bradley and the PBLs begin another bombardment, forcing us off of the cliff and into the base. The bombardment ceases, but it had given me and Simmy enough time to set more C4 charges and prepare a similar ambush to the first. We do this another two times before the US reach the M-Coms, where Harry unleashed his heavily prepared and entrenched second squad, annihilating the US forces. Total kill counts for me, Simmy and the rest of the team: *Myself: 54 kills, 7 assists *Simmy: 32 kills 3 assists, and one vehicle destroyed *Harry (and squad): 34 kills, 8 assists Please note these kill counts include the repspawn kills that we got from US soldiers being revived - 22:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) That's just awesome. The way Battlefield is to be played. Just a side question, how many Nemesis pins you 4earned yourself? kelleroid 16:53, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Dunno, didn't count - 18:51, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Undead Assault On Nelson Bay I was a sniper across the river near one of the bases with a SVU rifle and nearly everyone on the oposite team was a Medic. I wiped out about thirty soldiers in one life but they kept on charging forward till they eventually overran us. There was also this one squad that I would have wiped out about two times over but they revived each other continually. User:Kill the overseer! I think that this does not showcase you as a good teamplayer. You couldn't (help) stop the proceeding medical onslaught. I bet you don't know what is a Motion Sensor. kelleroid 13:53, November 22, 2010 (UTC) What are you playing on? Was it Conquest Nelson Bay on the PS3? It might have been me! Haha! ••••Zealot_Guy(talk|blog) 19:46, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Team Switching Once upon a time, My friends and I were playing Squad Rush on Port Valdez defense. There's 4 on my team and 3 on the other. During the game, my friend, Aerobon joins. However, because there's no room on our team he was forced unto the other. Skip ahead a little, and one of my team mates leaves for whatever reason. At about that time, I killed Aerobon. As he lied dead, he switched teams. So, now he's on my team, AND dead at the same time. His body... his American body was still on the ground, and one of those "Please revive me" lightning bolts appears above it. So, without even thinking, I shock the body and Aerobon comes back to life. However, he still has his American character model. He's an American on the Russian team. ••••Zealot_Guy(talk|blog) 23:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Yet another proof BC2 was done in a haste. When you do that (for example) in BF2, you have to wait through the respawn time after you switch the teams, and your body disappears. Heh. kelleroid 16:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Tch, that American was a traitor. I'll betcha it was Fegelein in disguise. YuriKaslov 21:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) "Go away you stupid medic!" - Unknown Player OK, now i like to see myself as a good medic. Not a GREAT medic like Zealot, not a faggot LMG noob like some people, but a good mix of the two. So i was playing on Laguna Alta Squad Rush when suddenly I hear the cry of MEDIC! over the headset. So, me being a helpful and nice person, I brave the maze of enemy C4 traps and motion mines (we were facing 4 recons with shotguns, using Magnum Ammo and Explosive Bandoliers jsyk) and find this guy (known as player A) hiding behind the destroyed barn, incoming fire coming from all over the place. He's in a bad way so I patch him up with Medkits. Now, as I do that one of my other team mates (known as player C) runnin towards us in search of cover. He gets lit up by a C4 trap and I move to revive him. My other team mate uses his F2000 to provide some suppressive, and the storm of fire subsides (a bit). I revive the guy and, no jokes, this is what he said: (Excuse the profanities) So i decide to leave him with a word of advice: "Look at the ticket counter. We have 5 tickets left and we need to STAY ALIVE!" So i duck back into the cover, and using my fully loaded M249, i send 200 rounds of 5.56 into the defending squad. Player A rushes into and intact building, sets an M-Com charge and takes out one of the Recons along with the 4th team-mate (a smart recon spotting the hostiles for us). Player B... he runs into another spawn trap (this time with a few left over ATMs from the first attack) and gets blown into the river. I move to revive him, he starts swearing, and I walk off. Fair dos. Then: 20:52, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Gah... Ignore that piece of shit and revive him anyway. Unless that is a good player who was killed far away from the squad and politely asks to specifically not revive him. kelleroid 20:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Same type of idiot who think SC is unfair. YuriKaslov 20:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Zeus Tank So last night, me and a few friends were messing around with anti-tank mines and C4 on Conquest in Atacama Desert. I had just stolen one of the other team's tanks, and we were setting up to launch it, just for kicks. I was going to be the one flying the thing. The other three people in my squad had all set up Anti-Tank mines and C4 under the tank, so that was 24 explosives about to send this thing into the stratosphere. They detonated it and the tank went flying, obviously. The impact was the best part, as the tank was aimed perfectly to fly right into a building at C and destroy the last few walls to cause it to collapse, killing an enemy sniper from a Roadkill and two more from Destruction 2.0. I wish that someone had been recording that, because it was by far the most epic thing I have ever seen, let alone done, I was in tears from laughing so hard, so were my friends. ArcboundMyr 21:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The Only Way is The Right Way So yeah, a squad of four of us was a game of Rush on Oasis. We were defending badly, mainly becuase the enemy's helo was non-stop raping us. Come half way through of losing bases, two helos now providing instant deaths for us, time came to think enough was enough. Some how we all ended up with rpgs (like the whole team) shooting literally like 6 rpgs/sec in an attempt to kill these "winged beast". Through many in vain deaths eventually we accomplished this with sheer luck of course. After this we got on with defending only having one create left in the current base, only to notice that nearly the whole of our team was still using them. Without question we rejoin in the rpg action to find out its was the most proven way of winning. Also this is probably the most enjoyable game I played in a while finishing with 29-42 firing 67 rpgs and getting 22 kills with them. :Bitch if you like, I don't care. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Waiting for death, but death didn't come My friends and I are playing some rush on Nelson Bay. I'm rolling medic, like I do, and I have Aerobon from my clan, MikauTheWhat, and FlightofThunder with me. We're attacking right now. We've been getting run for our money so far. The first stage was difficult to take, but we succeeded. We had a really hard time taking Alpha at the second stage, but we managed to pull through there, too. Now we're on the final stage. Bravo fell with ease after Aerobon made it into the building. The defense was scattered so we were able to hold out long enough for the M-Com to be destroyed. After that, we tried and tried again to assault Alpha, but it was no use. The majority of our forces were pushing right up the middle and were trapped in stale-mate at the train-tracks in front of Alpha. My squad and I tried flanking around the right, through where Bravo was, but we we're unable to cross the street successfully. After at least 6 pushes into Alpha, each time arming it; each time fighting hard; each time we we're pushed back and the M-Com disarmed. We were running low on tickets, and we needed a miracle to manage to hold the line. The team pushes up again at the train-tracks. We make it over the hill and are trying our best to hold the line. A team-mate is using the shielded HMG atop of Bravo's housing but he was then taken out. I throw a health kit down, revive two guys, and punch through. I made it into the building, emptying the 6 shells from my Saiga. I kill two guys, and I attempt to arm the objective. A medic rushes in, revives one of the guys I killed. I pull out my M9 and empty the shots into the now 4 enemies around me. I miss a few, and I killed no one. I'm sitting there, holding down the button trying to arm the M-Com to blow. At least 6 defenders have clear shots on me. I'm fucked. I'm as good as dead and I know it. I hold down the button, brace myself, and wait to be shot to death. Maybe the rest of my team can hold out long enough for me to respawn. Suddenly, I hear the alarm wail. The objective is armed and I'm not dead. I'm not even hurt. Quickly look and 3 guys are staring right at me, about to light my ass up. My M9 still isn't loaded, but fuck this, I'm out of here. I make a 180 and fall back to the train-tracks just missing getting my ass torn up. The rest of the team pushes up and shoots the guys moving in to try and disarm. My squad pushes in, I hold back and start reloading my guns. The team pushed up, pushed the defense away in a blitz. We held the line, and the Objective detonated. ••••Zealot_Guy(talk|blog) 16:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yessir, it was pretty fucking bad-ass. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 17:48, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Gees, why do i always get stuck with the shitty guys who camp around when attacking and attack tanks with knives when "defending". Hopefully BC2:V'll get me a good team for once. Who knows, maybe i'll find meself with you guys! - 18:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Here we come to save the day!! So it goes like this, see. My good mate Aerobon and I were playing conquest on Phu Bai Valley as the NVA. The two of us are driving around the map in a truck; Aerobon is on the wheel, I'm on the machine-gun. We see the enemy Huey take the air so we make our move. I open fire on the thing and the crew bails before it's totally destroyed. We haul ass toward the crash site. We can hear gun-fire so I open up. I destroy the remains of the chopper and Aerobon pulls a hard turn. There's two friendlies there fighting the three baddies. One of the baddies die but the second kills one of my team-mates before the other finishes him off. The last one comes over a small hill and exposes himself to me. Aerobon closes the gap as I open fire on him, killing the last man quickly. I asses the situation: we've got one mad down, another injured; Aerobon searches for any other baddies. The injured chap is hiding under a house at the moment, covering; I quickly throw him a heal. I make my way to the downed man and give him a shot of the good stuff, bringing him back to life. At this point I notice that the two guys we just rescued are in a clan together. We share ammo, load up, and part ways. I felt like a bad-ass after that. I bet they were quite happy Aerobon and I showed up when we did. ••••Zealot_Guy'''(talk|blog) 06:11, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Something EXACTLY like that happened to me, but I was on the recieving end. I had a damn 13-win streak going after my text-book perfect victory in Cao Son Temple. And it was ruined by a stupid truck. Overlord Yuri Bow before me!! 06:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :NOW THATS TEAMWORK - littlenemo :Huh... I'd like that to happen. Fixed medkit link btw. kelleroid 10:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) }}